Game of Seduction
by Veralena
Summary: He kissed her hard and furiously. “If you want some more of that, come tonight at one o’clock to the Common room. I’ll be expecting you…”


**A/N:** Surprisingly, I have decided to write yet another useless one-shot. It's been a while since I wrote anything, but I suddenly had an inspiration from something that happened to me a few weeks ago. Yes, it's true. And most of the lines are what I remember from that day. I tried thinking of a couple to write about and nothing would fit, so I stuck in two characters that…well…aren't supposed to be together but I think look better than their respected pairs. Anyways hope you like it!

**Summary:** He kissed her hard and furiously. "If you want some more of that, come tonight at one o'clock to the Common room. I'll be expecting you…"

* * *

**Game of Seduction**

"Hey."

She looked up from her books that lay scattered on the ground. The bright, mellow sunshine that poured out the window blinded her eyes for an instant, until her eyes focused on the silhouette in front of her.

"Oh…hi," she said dazedly.

"Here, let me help," he said, and he walked over to her and crouched down to pick up her books. His hands stopped on _Simplified Versions of Amortentia_.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, his eyebrows raising.

"Oh…er…"she started, blushing furiously, "just…a book I took out for my friend…"

He said no more, but started leafing through the book. She watched his face carefully. Dark eyes behind long lashes, lightly tanned skin, eyebrows furrowed, ebony hair carefully arranged. She felt her stomach lurch as he looked up from the book. His deep eyes pierced hers. _Oh god_, she thought, _I'm going to die._

"So I was wondering something…"he started casually, handing her the last book and standing up. She did so as well, carefully tucking a piece of her long hair behind an ear and picking up her wand in her right hand.

"Yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe you could help me with some Potions homework tomorrow night?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She gulped. Help him with Potions homework? Oh god…No…she shouldn't risk it.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I have to tutor a third year tomorrow night," she said, improvising wildly. "May…maybe some other time."

He said nothing, but came closer to her. His face was merely two inches away from her face. Her breathing stopped altogether. Her heart stopped pumping blood. He drew a hand out of his pocket and laid it casually on the wall behind her. His red lips called out to her. His pleading eyes sparkled as he drew his mouth close to her ear, letting his breath unfurl onto her flushing face.

"Please…" he whispered softly into her ear. She closed her eyes and her lips trembled. Clearly, this was heaven. Suddenly she felt a cold touch on her hand. Long fingers threaded their way through her hand. She opened her eyes, seeing him smirking.

"Why do you always let me do that?" he grinned.

She looked at him curiously for a minute when she realised that he had stolen her wand from her hand.

"Oh come on!" she said, starting to follow him as he started walking away backwards, smirking.

"Say you'll help me," he rang out, twirling the wand carelessly in his hand.

"This is ridiculous!" she said, smiling despite her will.

"Give me help and you get your wand!" he sang.

Finally, she realised she'd have to give in. "Fine then. You win."

He stopped in his tracks, flashing a dazzling smile. "Excellent. I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night then."

And then he walked away, twirling her wand in his hand.

"Hey! Wait up! My wand!"

He kept on walking, laughing teasingly. She ran up to him and attempted to snatch her wand away from his hand when he caught her arm and twisted her around to face him. Her breath stopped in her lungs. Her eyes were open wide, surprised, when suddenly his lips crashed violently to hers. She squirmed under him, but he was backing her into the wall of the corridor. She tried getting away, but to no avail, so she gave in. He kissed her fiercely, then suddenly broke away.

"If you want some more of that, come to the Common room tomorrow night at one o'clock. I'll be expecting you, Lily," he whispered, slowly letting her arms go.

She couldn't speak. All she could do was let her breathing stabilize again. His eyes searched hers for a moment, then finding consent, smirked and walked away.

She slowly slid to the ground, her breaths still ragged. Her whole body was tensed up. Had she just kissed the handsome, hard-to-get, Sirius Black? The name echoed in her brain over and over again. She imagined his lips back on hers. And then his words sprang back up. _"I'll be expecting you…"_

She grinned, anxiously thinking of tomorrow night, when she suddenly realized he still had her wand.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll get it back tomorrow night._

* * *

A/N: like? not like? well either way, let me know!!!

**starlite rose**


End file.
